Metal cutting tools used in turning operations include cutting inserts which are removably secured in a tool holder. The cutting inserts are usually formed of a suitably hard material, i.e., cemented carbide, where the tool holder is formed of a less hard material, and is reusable following the disposal of a worn or damaged cutting insert. In particular, metal cutting tools for multi grooving and parting capable of simultaneously cutting multiple grooves in a work piece, having a holder for retaining a plurality of replaceable cutting inserts therein in a side by side seating. The cutting inserts must be accurately aligned with respect to one another, to assure preciseness and repeatability.
Some cutting inserts and tool holders have arrangements for positioning the cutting insert in a desired location in the cutting tool, or for determining the extent of entry of the cutting insert into the tool holder. Some cutting inserts have a central opening for receiving a tightening screw, either centrally or at the side of the opening. Examples of such cutting tools and cutting inserts are disclosed in DE9218472U1, DE102005014121A1, DE102006017458A1, DE202011105832U1, DE9002895U1, GB2085333, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,443, U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,524, U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,207, U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,168, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,771, U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,033, US2011/293382, US2011/0305532, and BRPI0805470.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting insert for multi grooving and parting applications, and a cutting tool with a tool holder retaining such a cutting insert or a plurality of such cutting inserts. Each cutting insert has a clamping portion with two resilient beams and a flexibility aperture, to allow elastic deformation of the cutting insert in the vertical direction. This allows the tool holder to retain a plurality of cutting inserts, overcoming a case of slightly different insert heights.